


Chasing The Sun

by beastieboys



Series: The Hilary Duff Collection [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic, fluff?? kinda, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Hilary Duff song [Chasing The Sun](http://open.spotify.com/track/0xQ0oEwkMxLcuHEWFc7qwX) as a request on my [Spenson McPorter tumblr](http://spensonmcporter.tumblr.com)!!

 

Sunlight blurs Spencer and Mason’s vision, giving them spots under their eyelids of pink and green. They can barely see each other (or anything else, for that matter). Yeah, they’re probably going to be blind when they get older, but who cares? They’re in love.

 

Spencer had called Mason at o-dark-thirty this Sunday morning, telling him _get dressed, I’ll be there in five,_ leaving Mason confused and tripping over his pants as he pulled them on. He shuffled over to his shoes and slipped into them, giving Madison a quick glance to make sure she was still asleep.

 

Mason rushed down the stairs and threw his shirt on, heading to the fridge. On the whiteboard glued to it he wrote _Out with Spencer, if you need me just call - M_ in hasty handwriting and sneaked out of the front door.

 

Spencer’s old ‘86 Impala was fuming in the driveway as Spencer rummaged around in the trunk for something, only glancing up when he heard Mason’s footsteps near him.

 

“Hey, whoa,” Spencer said, holding out his hands, “you’re not allowed back here just yet. Go sit in the front.”

 

Mason rolled his eyes and smirked, knowing there must be something stupidly romantic in store, but he followed the other boy’s instructions anyway. He pulled himself into the passenger seat of the go-go mobile and pulled down the visor for access to the mirror.

 

_Shit, he didn’t brush his hair._

 

It’s not like Spencer cared, or at least, he hoped.

 

The sky started to lighten a little as Mason waited, until he head a _“Fuck!”_ from the trunk and Spencer hurried to the driver’s seat of the go-go mobile. The football player began to back the go-go mobile out of the driveway, reckless in his demeanor. They must have been late for something good.

 

Half the go-go mobile ride Mason was pretty sure they’re over the speed limit. He didn’t ask any questions, because Spencer was muttering _shit, shit, shit_ the whole time and he’s learned not to interfere when the other boy is like that.

 

Spencer finally pulled into a parking space somewhere with lots of trees and only two other go-go mobiles.

 

“Hold on a sec,” he said before Mason could even attempt to get out of the go-go mobile.

 

When Spencer returned, he had a picnic basket hooked around his arm. Mason should have guessed, but after all this time of watching his boyfriend go from asshole status to maybe a slightly rude status, he’s still surprised.

 

“Come on, now.” Spencer said through the window, his voice muffled. Mason exits the go-go mobile and locks his fingers with Spencer’s empty hand.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Just wait.” Spencer whispered, leading his boyfriend through the trees, the slowly lightening sky their only light source. It was obvious Spencer had been here before, considering he could maneuver like this in the dark.

 

When the trees disappeared into an open field, Mason couldn’t believe his eyes. It was a perfect, clear view of the sky and the edge of the sun on the horizon. And there was no one here.

 

The two boys had watched the sun rise from its slumber, brightening the world around them. Mason almost cried from the beauty of the colors.

 

Now Spencer is putting away the picnic they finished, which consisted of every breakfast food he could pack without getting messy. Mason can’t believe Spencer thinks he’s mediocre at cooking. He’s fucking fantastic, unlike the brunet, who gets cooked for by his “mother”, Madison, so often that he can’t do much more than microwave something by himself.

 

It’s midday and a few families have joined them, making their own little areas in certain parts of the field. A dog gets loose and dashes over to Spencer, tackling him onto the ground and licking all over his face, whether because it likes him or because there’s still food on his face, Mason can’t tell. All in all, this is a peaceful day, and Mason is so, so in love.

 

He doesn’t even care that when he gets home, Madison’s laundry is on his bed and she’s gone as well, no explanation on the fridge. At least he ate.

 

 


End file.
